1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to furniture systems having the capability of converting between sofa and sleep surface configurations and, more particularly, mechanisms for use with the furniture systems to facilitate conversion, in addition to the use of a “high back” configuration and the addition of extendable/retractable ottoman features.
2. Background Art
Various furniture systems are known in the prior art which include the capability of converting between differing types of furniture configurations. For example, it is known in the art to provide for the capability of converting a furniture system in the form of a sofa to one which provides for a bed or other sleep surface. However, many of the known systems have various disadvantages associated with their conversions between sofa and sleep surface configurations. A number of convertible furniture systems include components which are useful with respect to only one of the configurations. Some of these systems include “fold out” components which provide for bed surfaces when the furniture system is in a sleep surface configuration, but do not require the bed surface component for any useful purpose when the furniture system is in the sofa configuration.
Still further, a number of convertible furniture systems include back supports which are used when the furniture system is in a sofa configuration. However, when the known furniture systems are in a sleep surface configuration, the back support is retained in the same position as in the sofa configuration, and serves no useful purpose in the sleep surface configuration.
Also, it is not uncommon for known systems to require either forward or rearward movement of various furniture components when the known furniture system is moved from a sofa configuration to a sleep configuration. These forward and/or rearward movements can cause space difficulties with respect to placement of the furniture system. For example, forward encroachment of one or more of the furniture system components into a room can result in prevention of the furniture system being placed in a convenient location.
Still further, many of the known convertible furniture systems include relatively complex linkages for movement of various furniture components during conversion. The complexity of these linkages can result in substantial expense and are often relatively more subject to breakdown or damage. In addition, some linkages can present potential safety hazards. More specifically, complex linkages associated with known convertible furniture systems often include dangerous “pinch points” which can exist during linkage movement. Safety hazards associated with such linkage pinch points are exacerbated when the linkages are normally visible and physically accessible to children or others.
As an example of known convertible systems, Murphy, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,628 generally describes a sofa bed having a frame with opposing arms, and a seat. A subseat is hinged to the seat, and a connecting rod pivotably interconnects the subseat and the backrest. Pairs of center legs and end legs are pivotably attached to the subseat and seat, respectively. Mechanisms are provided for folding and unfolding the center and the end legs. The configuration includes a leg-folding mechanism which is pivotably interconnected with the center and the end legs. The frame, backrest, seat and subseat are configured so that the backrest, seat and subseat move from a folded position to an unfolded position. In the folded position, the backrest is generally upright, the seat is generally horizontal and the subseat is positioned beneath the seat in a first inverted orientation. In the unfolded position, the backrest, subseat and seat are generally horizontal, and the subseat is positioned between the backrest and the seat in a second non-inverted orientation. The leg-folding mechanism includes a center leg mechanism and an end leg mechanism. The center leg is pivotably interconnected with the subseat at a second pivot, with the second pivot being rearward of a first pivot when the sofa bed is in an unfolded position. The center leg mechanism includes a brace which is pivotably connected with the center leg and with the seat. The subseat and the seat are interconnected by means of a hinge. The hinge includes a subseat plate fixed to the subseat. The center leg is pivotably interconnected to the subseat plate at the second pivot.
Patella, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0148478 describes a sofa bed having a base structure with a series of mutually hinged frames. The frames are supported by the base structure and support a series of padding elements. A kinematic mechanism is utilized to change the positions of the frames. The base structure includes a set of small legs, a spacer and a hinge plate consisting of two flat surfaces. The hinge plate is fixed on the small leg which consists of two flat surfaces with a rectangular hole. The hole is tapped (i.e. punched out a limited depth with a wider diameter) on one side to lodge the spacer. An assembly procedure removes the clearance in the coupling between the hinge and the spacer, and obtains a perpendicular configuration between the spacer and the small leg.
Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,182 discloses a seating unit having a frame and backrest section, with the backrest section having a cushion. Body, hinge and foot sections share a common cushion, and a folding mechanism includes a series of pivotably interconnected links which are configured so as to move the backrest, body, hinge and foot sections between folded and unfolded positions. In the unfolded position, the backrest, body, hinge and foot sections are horizontally disposed and serially aligned. The backrest cushion and the common cushion face upwardly. In the folded position, the backrest section is upright, with the backrest cushion facing forwardly. The body section is horizontally disposed, and the foot section overlies the body section. The hinge section is vertically disposed and extends between the body and foot sections. The common cushion is folded upon itself. A portion of the common cushion overlying the body section and a portion of the common cushion underlying the foot section are compressed against each other. In addition, the body, hinge and foot sections each include a panel. A fixed support hinge includes a flexible sheet member which is fixed to the body and hinge section panels. A second support hinge which includes a flexible sheet member is fixed to the hinge and foot section panels.